Daiana
Daiana Rōzuu~ōtā (ダイアナ ローズウォーター) or Diana Rosewater is a member of the Middle School's Advanced Placement Literature Club. Appearance Daiana has short, thick, dark brown hair. Her eyes are chocolate brown. She is very pale. She usually wears light rimmed glasses. Persona Daiana is quiet, and studious. She can usually be found in the library. She tends to enjoy the company of smart and mature people Crush: Sumishi Family Unknown (Deleted in A Corrupted Starlight) Relationships Canon Sayori She seems ok. She is nice. Yuri She is calm and mature. She is also very sweet. Natsuki She is too childish. Monika She seems pretty cool. She is calm and confident. Fanon WIP Backstory WIP 50 Questions # What's your name, and does it have any significant meaning? #*Daiana Rōzuu~ōtā, and it means "Diana Rosewater in the English language # Who's in your family? Who's your favourite? #*WIP # About how many friends do you have? #* Not many. # How popular do you reckon yourself to be? #* Not really # What's your favourite drink? #*I like water # What's your favourite food? #*fish # What's your birthstone? #*moonstone/Ruby # When is your birthday? #* 7/28 # What's your star sign? #*Cancer # Do you match your star sign's typical traits? #*Not really # Which habit in other people is the most annoying? #* Disorganization # What quality do you possess that you hate? #* My ablity to talk well in front of others # Where is your family from? #*Japan # Where were you born? #*I don't know # Are you usually early or late? #*really early # What's your favourite movie genre? #*I don't watch movies # What object couldn't you live without? #*My Glasses # What's your dream car? #*A smart car # What would you rate 10/10? #*Good books # What's the luckiest thing that's ever happened to you? #*Nothing # Can you describe yourself in one word? #*Intelligent # Which website do you use most often? #*space.com # What's something you really want but can't afford? #*A book publisher # What would your dream room look like? #*White walls, wood floor, and covered with books # What's the most impressive thing you can do? #*I can read any book you out in front of me. # What are you addicted to? #*Reading # What's your biggest fear? #* WIP # If you had to change your name, what would you change it to? #* I have no clue. # What makes you really angry? #*Parties. # What would you do with a million dollars? #*Buy a publishing company and make books # What's your main hobby? #*writing # What's your favourite scent ever? #*chocolate # If you could have any pet, what would it be? #*A Raven # What's your favourite quote? #* "To be the best you, you must never give up. # What's the most illegal thing you've ever done? #*Nothing # What's your least favourite food? #*Nachos # What's your least favourite drink? #*Soda # What's your favourite school subject? #*English # What do you usually eat for breakfast? #*Waffles # What's your allowance? #*None # Is there someone you've been thinking about lately? #* Sumishi # How tall are you, in relation to your friends? #*Im short # What's your most precious treasure? #*my glasses # What's your special skill? #* reading really fast # What's your favourite colour? #*white # Where would you most like to live? #*France # Who has affected your life most? #* # What kind of music do you mostly listen to? #*Classical # If you could dye your hair any colour, what would it be? #* grayish white # What's your favourite feature of your body? #* my face. Appearances -A Corrupted Starlight -Ordinary Orginality In Game Trivia * Daiana is named after one of Rose's Best Friends, Diana ** This is why 'Rose' is featured in her last name * She was planned to be a twin, but Ink never got back to her. * During her concept stages, she was named bookworm. Category:Original Characters Category:RoseSnow’s OCs